


"it's... it's complicated."

by peterandhispirate



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterandhispirate/pseuds/peterandhispirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh hides out in the hallway after seeing something he can't unsee. Fortunately, Tyler Joseph is there to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"it's... it's complicated."

Josh was pretty sure no amount of bleach could erase what he had just been exposed to.

I mean, it's not every day that you wake up to your roommate and his girlfriend fucking five feet away.

Apparently they thought they could be sneaky and do it while he was asleep- but what they probably _hadn't_ been planning on was him waking up at one a.m. because he had to pee.

Long story short, it was pretty obvious from the noises and how the bed was shaking like there was an earthquake that things were... happening.

(Also, the darkness of the room didn't do much to mask the fact that they were both completely naked.)

So what do you do when two people are doing the nasty in the same room as you?

You hightail it the fuck out of there.

He couldn't have dragged himself out of his bed faster, hitting the ground running- or, stumbling, rather. It _was_ one in the morning.

Neither of them said anything as he blundered across the room towards the door; he doubted they even noticed him leaving. They were pretty occupied at the time.

Fumbling for the doorknob, he yanked the door open like his life depended on it and fled into the hallway, barely remembering to close it behind him.

Now that he had put some distance between himself and what would haunt him for years to come, he wasn't completely sure what to do, so he just sat down on the floor with his knees hugged to his chest and his back against the wall. And then proceeded to replay what he had just seen and heard over and over again in his mind.

It took a good fifteen minutes, but eventually the shock died down enough for him to question how long he intended to sit out there. After all, he had classes in morning (that he'd probably fall asleep in if he was running on the four hours of sleep he _had_ managed to get before... you know.)

Then again, there was no way in hell he was stepping foot back in that room when orgasms were being had in one of the beds.

Talk about a rock and a hard place.

He was sitting all alone in the hallway, thinking about just falling asleep right there on the ugly carpet, when he heard someone walking towards him.

Glancing up, he came to the realization that this particular someone was Tyler Joseph. He lived in the dorm next to Josh; they had only talked a couple of times, usually when passing each other in that very hallway. Their conversations never really went beyond "what's up, man?" or "wow, Professor Smith is an asshole, am I right?"

But Josh had a feeling that the talk they were about to have would be much more interesting.

Finding it a little peculiar that he was sitting out in the hallway at one a.m., Tyler approached him with a puzzled expression and a plastic bag slung over one shoulder.

_Who goes grocery shopping in the middle of the night?_ Josh wondered, but then decided it wasn't really his place to judge, seeing that he was camping out in the corridor.

"Something wrong?" Tyler asked once he came to a stop in front of him, looking down at the sleepy, pink-haired mess with furrowed brows. "Why are you out here?"

"I, um. It's... It's _complicated_ ," Josh mumbled slowly, blinking up at him in a helpless way. How do you tell someone that you just witnessed your roommate fucking his girlfriend?

Exactly.

"Complicated, huh? Did your roomie kick you out or something?"

Josh snorted. "More like I kicked _myself_ out."

"Yeah? Why's that?" asked Tyler, who seemed to be getting more intrigued by the second.

Not really in the mood to have that conversation, Josh dodged the question by pointing at his bag of groceries and huffing, "Who goes to the store this late at night?"

"What? Oh." Hiking the bag further up on his shoulder, Tyler replied, "I, uh, I couldn't sleep. So I thought I might as well go get some groceries. Or whatever."

"Did you have a nightmare or something?" Josh queried with genuine curiosity.

"No, it wasn't a nightmare. It's just that, um, my roommate is gone. Had to go back home for a funeral or wedding or whatever it was. And I guess I'm just not used to... to being the only one there? I dunno." Shrugging weakly, he added a moment later, "What's _your_ reason for being out here at one a.m.?"

Josh sighed defeatedly. Here we go.

"It's just that- well-" he spluttered desperately, hugging his knees tighter against his chest. His face must've been as pink as his hair by then. "I woke up and, uh... My roommate and his girlfriend were having sex..?"

There was a long pause.

And then Tyler inhaled sharply and said, " _Whoa_. Yeah, okay. That definitely explains why you're sitting out here." When Josh nodded helplessly, he continued, "Listen, man, if you really want to, you can spend the night at my place. That'd solve both of our problems."

After thinking it over a little, Josh could see no flaws in that plan, so he nodded again and was immediately offered a hand. He took it gratefully and was pulled gently to his feet; he smiled shyly at Tyler, who grinned back and murmured, "You don't snore or anything, do you?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nah." Starting towards his dorm, he added breezily over one shoulder, "C'mon, kid. I promise I won't bite- or have sex with someone while you're asleep."

"Good to know," a gloriously flustered Josh mumbled before scampering after him.

(By the end of the month, Josh's roommate wasn't the only one having sex in the dark at one in the morning.)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS DUMB AS HELL,, by e


End file.
